


Homestuck Texts 1 - West 50, doe?

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Friday night and Terezi is trying to convince Vriska to go to West 50 with her and Karkat, potentially ditching Tavros. Things go about as well as anyone could have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Texts 1 - West 50, doe?

* * *

**\---20 Feb 2015 3:56PM---**

* * *

 

"dig dawg" - Terezi, 3:56PM

"What do you want now, Pyrope?" - Vriska, 3:58PM

"Its Friday night, West 50 doe" - Terezi, 3:59PM

"I would, but I already have plans with Our Lady of Pussyache" - Vriska, 4:00PM

"wh" - Terezi, 4:04PM

"Tavros." - Vriska, 4:04PM

"holy fucck" - Terezi, 4:06PM

"bring him with, its worth it" -  Terezi, 4:07PM

"Do you know where he wants to take me?" - Vriska, 4:07PM

"vriska, I couldnt guess where that fuckin guy wants to take you" - Terezi, 4:09PM

"He wants to take me to a house concert, I dont even like house" - Vriska, 4:10PM

"so why dont you turn the tables and drag him to West 50 with us" - Terezi, 4:11PM

"listen to french guys pound on keyboards and scratch vinyl or get hammered and lounge, its no contest" - Terezi, 4:12PM

"........ I should, are you bringing anyone else?" - Vriska, 4:13PM

"yyyeah actually I am bringing karkat, please spare me" - Terezi, 4:13PM

"pfffft hey, dont let me get in the way of your mack" - Vriska, 4:14PM

">:0" - Terezi, 4:16PM

"Wheres the lie, Pyrope" - Vriska 4:16PM

"girl has needs, spiderbitch" - Terezi, 4:17PM

“Those needs that can only be filled by Karkats ‘sexy body’” – Vriska, 4:18PM

“>:U” – Terezi, 4:19PM

“Oh Im not judging, and what is tonights dress factor?” – Vriska, 4:20PM

“420 blaze it” – Terezi, 4:20PM

“Shut up.” – Vriska, 4:20PM

“dress for a partay” – Terezi, 4:21PM

“Ill see what Tavros thinks and meet you there at 8” – Vriska, 4:24PM

“Ye” – Terezi, 4:25PM

 

**7:02PM**

 

“Tavros cant make it because he was busy ‘fixing it’ whatever that means” – Vriska, 7:02PM

“the fuck? his loss, you still good for 8” – Terezi, 7:05PM

“Yeah, Ill meet you out front.” – Vriska 7:07PM

 

**8:06PM**

 

“I see Karkat, are you with him?” – Vriska, 8:06PM

“Ya, this is us, get your blueberry ass over here” – Terezi, 8:06PM

“Im coming, shit” – Vriska, 8:06PM

* * *

  **21 Feb 2015 11:29AM**

* * *

 

“f” – Terezi, 11:29AM

“uuuckk” – Terezi, 11:29AM

“Are you alright?” – Vriska 11:34AM

“You were barely functioning like two hours after got there, like, hammered” – Vriska 11:35AM

“fuck yes I was, and uhhhh” – Terezi, 11:36AM

“Where is Karkat? I saw him leave with you when we cleared out” – Vriska 11:36AM

“……hes around” – Terezi, 11:38AM

“????????” – Vriska, 11:39AM

“mmmhm” – Terezi, 11:41AM

“Okay, I am about to make a statement” – Vriska, 11:41AM

“Don’t feel obligated to answer it, but would I be accurate in saying” – Vriska, 11:42AM

“You, yourself, woke up not only naked, but as the little spoon to another individual” – Vriska 11:43AM

“Whom has stubby horns and was about as drunk as you last night” – Vriska, 11:43AM

 

**12:10PM**

 

“(y)” – Terezi, 12:10PM


End file.
